Hyperbaric chamber systems are well known and used in the medical and sports industries. In essence, occupants of hyperbaric chambers undergo hyperbaric treatments in which they are subjected to relatively high pressures. Hyperbaric treatments are known, amongst other things, to enhance muscular recuperation, increase oxygen inhalation, etc. In hypoxic chambers, the occupant is subjected to lower oxygen contents, to simulate high altitudes. Hypoxic treatments are known, amongst other things, to stimulate the production of red blood cells.
Standard hyperbaric chambers are made of rigid materials capable of withstanding pressure differentials. Accordingly, hyperbaric treatments are not commonly accessible, and often limited to elite-level athletes and selected patients.
Accordingly, portable hyperbaric chamber systems have been created to become more accessible. However, proposed portable systems are generally not sturdy and therefore not durable. Moreover, hyperbaric chamber systems are often limited to hyperbaric treatments.